


Push and Pull

by Liahty



Category: Reesifer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liahty/pseuds/Liahty
Summary: I’m not sorry for this
Relationships: Reesifer - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

\- [ ] I had a little crush on her while we played sisters on friends but I thought it would go away so I didn’t say anything about it but I couldn’t get her out of my mind so I just pushed my feelings to the side pretended like nothing happened. But when we started working on TMS together we started talking and every time I was around her my heart would jump out of my chest. I remember we had dinner once at her place and she had on a little black dress that was tight and hugged her body. She made pasta with grilled chicken. We sat down in her dining room and talked about our favorite memories from friends. We were laughing so hard that Reese knocked over her wine glass and it spilled all over her dress. I hurried over to help clean up the mess and began cleaning her off with a towel. She said she was fine but she had wine all over her dress and it was dripping down her body. I tried to keep myself from looking at her boobs but I couldn’t. She noticed me looking at her boobs and got up and excused herself from the table. A little while later she came out in pajamas and talked a little more before I headed home. When I got home I took a bath, put on my pajamas and went to bed. The next day Reese asked me if I wanted to come over again that night. I said yes of course but deep down I was still embarrassed. She caught me looking at her boobs and she probably thinks I’m some sort of weirdo. But I decided to take a chance and see where it would take me. I put on a sexy dress with just a little bit of cleavage. I wore matching lingerie even though I knew nothing was going to happen. I mean this is Reese we’re talking about there was no way she would like me not after what happened last night. When I got to Reese’s house she welcomed me with a smile and a hug. Something about her body close to mine felt right, it was a brief hug but when we broke apart her eyes darted right to my boobs for a quick second. I tried to keep my calm but I could feel her eyes staring at me. After a while we sat on her patio talking and I knew her eyes were still on me but I couldn’t look at her so I kept my eyes forward. After a couple glasses of wine we were both drunk. I decided that if I didn’t make a move now nothing would ever happen so I told Reese how I felt about her. She sat there in silence and looked me up and down. “Seriously you have feelings for me?” she said. I nodded and moved a little closer to her to close the space between us. I looked her in the eyes and moved a piece of hair from in front of her face. She looked me in the eyes and leaned forward, her lips made delicious contact with mine it was a soft kiss but it felt amazing. I pulled away only to look her up and down before I went for another kiss. She put her hands on my hips and deepen the kiss I moved my kisses to her neck sucking on her pulse point, she gave a light moan and climbed on top of me. I moved my hands to her lower back and started exploring her body. She had her hands on my face so I couldn’t break the kiss. Reese suddenly got up and took off her dress. She was wearing a sheer red bra and the matching thong. She pulled me up and walked me to her bedroom. She pushed the door wide open, looked me in the eyes and kissed me. She started to undress me slowly kissing me all over, once she got my clothes off she laid me down on the bed and started giving me light kisses on the inside of my legs. She pulled my thong down using her teeth . She started to rub my inner thighs and plant light kisses on my naval. I knew she was teasing me but her hands on my bare skin felt amazing. I moaned her name as the tip of her tongue touched my throbbing clit. I wanted her so bad but I knew she wasn’t going to give me any pleasure unless I begged for it. So I sat up and grabbed her head shoving it deep between my legs. And started bucking upwards without a pattern. I could feel my juices starting to flow and Reese lapping them up with her tongue. I was so close and Reese decided to stick two fingers deep into my pussy, “fffuck Reese....oh my god shit that feels so good”. The orgasm crashed over me like a wave. I let go of her hair and gave her a passionate kiss. Then I got up off the bed headed for the bathroom and grabbed her a towel.“ Here, it’s for your face” “ thanks” she said with a chuckle.


	2. Aftermath

The next day I got up for work, I was almost out the door when remembered how awkward it’s gonna be to see Reese. She is my co star and a executive producer “ How bad can it be, yes we slept with each other but it’s not like my feelings are gonna get in the way of my work.....right?” I said to myself. “ And cut”, I quickly got out of my chair and walked out the door “ hey!” Reese said as she tried to catch up with me. I turned around to see her out of breathe, “ What do you want Reese?” “ I wanted to ask you about you know....last night” she looked a little flustered as she said it. I looked around and pulled her into my dressing room making sure no one saw us. “ Listen last night was a amazing but we work together and what we did wasn’t professional” I saw the color drain from her face as I said it, “ Yeah it wasn’t but it still happened” “ I know..I know but it wasn’t right I had no right to tell you how I felt, I was intoxicated and I wasn’t thinking clearly”. Reese looked at me like she wanted to slap me, “ No you weren’t thinking clearly but nether was I we both agreed to it and it’s not your fault Jen” she grabbed me hands and squeezed them lightly “ I know this is gonna sound weird but I actually enjoyed last night” she said with a smile. “ I’m so sorry Reese” “ Honey there is nothing to be sorry about, we both wanted it to happen and yes it’s a little weird now but I promise nothing is gonna change between us” I felt the tears roll down my face, oh god I’m having a breakdown in front of my partner. “ Well, this is embarrassing I really don’t want you to see me cry” I walked over to my couch and sat down, putting my hand to face I didn’t know what was worse the fact that the woman I just slept with was watching me break down or the fact that I was having a break down in my dressing room. Reese sat down next to me and pulled me closer to her “ Oh Jen don’t cry it’s gonna ok” we sat together for a couple minutes before I realized what was happening, I quickly got up and wiped my face “ Reese we have to get ready for the next scene can we please talk about this some other time?” “ yeah of course, um I’ll see you in a few”.


	3. Here we go again

I sat in my dressing room after we finished for the day, grabbing my stuff before I left. *Knock* “Jen it’s Reese can I come in?” “Um..yeah come in” she entered the room with her bag in hand, “ I was just wondering do you want to come over for dinner tonight just so we can talk about this” “ Do you really thinks that’s a good idea- “ I know... I know last time you came over we ended up in each other’s arms but I promise no sex just dinner” I really want to say yes but going back to her house after what happened would just be awkward. “ Can we go to a restaurant or something I don’t know something about going back to your house sounds like a repeat of last time” “ seriously Jennifer?.....nothing is gonna happen and if we go to a restaurant you know rumors are gonna start” “ I...I just don’t feel comfortable going back there after what we did ok! So can we go to a restaurant or not?” “Yes we can, now what restaurant were you think of going to?” “ Sunset Tower maybe” “ ok I’ll text you when I’m ready” “Ok” she gave me a hug and left. “ oh god Jen what are you doing, the more you hangout with her the harder it is to walk away” I said to myself but I didn’t care it’s not like we’re gonna get caught it’s a nice friendly dinner with two co stars NOTHING is gonna happen. I got a text from Reese around 9 pm saying she was ready so I grabbed my jean jacket and headed out. I decided to just where a tank top and jeans to keep it casual, when I got there a Reese was sitting at the table in the back I walked over and gave her a hug. We sat down and talked about what happened and why it happened, it wasn’t the easiest conversation to have so I decided to order some tequila to keep me calm. After two hours of discussing our “ midnight adventures” we decided to take a car back to my place since it was closer and Reese was clearly drunk. I walked her inside and sat her down on the couch while I got her some water. “ hey Jen?” “Yes, Reese?” “ why are your nipples always showing like even with a bra on they’re still visible” “ I don’t know honey I wish I did” I laughed Reese was definitely funny when she was drunk. “ you didn’t have a bra on tonight which I liked, I hope that doesn’t sound weird” “ no it doesn’t honey, now drink this water you’re very drunk” “ you know they say drunk words are sober thoughts, so like if I said that I liked you and all this other stuff than you would know that’s what I think about” “ hehe please tell me you’re joking Reese about you liking me” “  
Oh no I’m not joking I actually like you, you’re smart and sexy and you handle your life with grace and pride sometimes I wish we were dating so I could experience what it’s like to see Jennifer Aniston in her natural habitat” I looked at her completely shocked “ ok Reese maybe it’s time to get you to bed” “Can I sleep in your bed Jennifer?” “I don’t think that’s a great idea-“ “ I don’t mean sex just like use cuddling” “ Oh than ok yeah we can sleep together” “ thank you Jen” she said with a smile. She leaned in and grabbed my face, “ WOAH, REESE WHAT THE FUCK I TOLD YOU WE WERE NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER!!” “ I know but I just want one kiss please?” “ no reese honey, you’re drunk and I don’t want you to do anything you regret” “ I promise I won’t do anything I regret just one tiny whiny kiss..” She leaned in again and this time I let her lips touch mine, what was supposed to be one kiss turned into a make out session. We got up from the couch and clawed at each other’s clothes until we got to the bedroom. After three hours of unforgettable moments we laid in each other’s arms until we fell asleep. “JEN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” I woke up to see Court standing in my bedroom eyeing Reese who was still asleep in my arms. “ I can explain Court-“ “Don’t even try, why are you sleeping with Reese for gods sake Jennifer you said you wouldn’t do this again” “ Do what?” “ have a fucking no strings attached sex fest” “ This is not a sex fest Court, we just got a little caught up” “ Uh huh same thing happened with Justin remember except it wasn’t sex at first it was just a nice little talking phase and then you caught feelings and ended up marrying him” “ Oh god Court don’t talk about that...can you please give me a moment to get dressed?” “ Ok but we have to talk about this” “Fine now please go”


	4. Feelings

“Oh god, oh god Jen what the fuck have you done you said nothing would happen and look at you naked in bed with YOUR FUCKING CO STAR!” I said to myself. I got up and walked to the bathroom, “It can’t be that bad so you slept together twice this isn’t some sex fest and you’re not catching feelings for her it’s just a mistake” I took a shower and put a robe on. As soon as I got downstairs Court stared at me like she wanted to stab me “ Court are you gonna say something or just stare at me?” “ Why Jen?” “ I’m sorry what?” “Why are you sleeping with her?” “ We’re not sleeping together we just...it only happened once and I doubt she’s gonna remember anything” I hated lying to Court but if she knew the truth she’d kill me. “ Jen is that a hickey on your chest?” I looked down and there was a hickey right above my right boob, “ Um yeah I think so?” “ Jen seriously?” “ Do you know how bad it’s gonna look for you to go to work with a hickey on your boob?” “It’s fine I’ll just cover it up” “ Yeah well I just came by to drop off something I really didn’t expect to see you naked in bed with Reese” Court got up from the couch and headed for the door “ Court” “ What Jen?” “Please don’t tell..anyone about this” “ Oh I won’t, don’t worry” I ran back upstairs and woke Reese. “Reese honey you have to go” “ Huh,why Jen?” “ because Court just caught us in bed together” Reese sat up with a look of total embarrassment “ What did you tell her?” “ Nothing but technically this is all your fault” “How is this my fault?” “ I told you we were not sleeping together and then you kissed me” “ Yeah it was supposed to be one little kiss your the one who put your tongue down my throat-“ “I did that because you were grabbing my face and wouldn’t let me go!” “Yeah well I’m not the one with a fucking strap on in her dresser!” “ Oh come on Reese, seriously don’t act like you didn’t use it either!” “ Listen clearly we both fucked up and made a mistake but I love you Jen and I’m sorry if that scares you but you can not run away from all your issues” “ How am I running away from my issues!?” “ Jen I see the way you look at me when we’re alone or when we’re on set and you have to touch me, I know what we’re doing is wrong but who gives a flying fuck?- “ I do! because it’s wrong for two co stars to fuck let alone two executive producers, I love you too but you need to go Reese” Reese got up from the bed and looked me in the eyes “ Jennifer listen-“ “ No Reese I just need you to go I need to figure out what’s happening in my life before I can even consider adding you to it” “ Ok well....I’ll see you next week on set” “ Yeah of course...Reese?” “ What?” I walked toward her and gave her a light kiss in the forehead, “ Thank you for last night” “ You’re welcome I pride myself on satisfying my partner” she winked at me and headed for the bathroom.


	5. Love Triangle

A couple hours after Reese had left I heard a knock on my front door, “ who is it?” “ It’s Justin I was in town and just wanted to drop by” I quickly opened the door and gave him a hug “ Come in” he stepped inside and put his bag down next to the door. “ do you want something to drink?” “ um how about a margarita” “ hehe of course, so how have you been” “ I’m good,just writing scripts and shit” I handed him his margarita and we talked for a while about the dogs and our work life. “ did your hair get longer?” he asked. “ Yeah it did I think I might keep it this length” I moved my hair to put it in a bun, “Jen is that a hickey on your breast?” Justin looked at me waiting for my response” Are you seeing someone Jen?” “ Even if I was....why is that any of your business?” “Because I care about you” I got up from the couch to put my glass in the sink Justin turned me around and grabbed my face, I almost thought about pushing him away from me but something felt right about him kissing me. His hands moved from my face to my hips and the kiss got more passionate, he pushed me up against the wall and it felt like old times. I heard the door open but I was already to deep into this kiss that I didn’t really care. “ Sorry to bust in here but I think I forgot something” both me and Justin turned around to see Reese standing in the hallway. “ Oh....um hi Reese” I saw the tears roll down her face and she stormed out. Justin looked at me and said “is that who gave you the hickey” I just nodded, He took his hands off of my hips and and went to go pick up his bag. “ Justin wait-“ but he was already out the door before I could finish. “ FUCK!!! JUST GREAT, THAT WAS A FUCKING SHIT SHOW” I sat on my living room floor with my back still to the wall. “ Oh god Reese is never gonna speak with me again, what the fuck did I just do “ I knew it was wrong to kiss Justin but it felt so right, his hands touching me I just felt so safe in his arms. But that doesn’t make what I did any better I might have just ruined two relationships with the people I love and adore.


	6. Apology

I tried calling Reese to explain what she saw but she would just decline my calls, And when I got to set that week I tried to act calm but it’s hard when your co star is ignoring you. I called her name when I saw her in the hallway but she just kept walking. It was breaking my heart to see her like this but I knew it was my fault and that she needed some time to think about what she saw and if she wanted to continue a relationship with me. But there was a work event on Sunday and I knew she had to talk to me then. So I invited Justin as my date it took a lot of pleading and begging for him to say yes, we both agreed nothing was gonna happen between us and that he’s just my plus one. When we got to the event I saw Reese sitting at the bar alone so I went over there and ordered a margarita for me and Justin  
“ Hi, two margaritas please” she looked me up and down “ Look who came all dressed up “ “Well it is a work event I might as well dress up” “I mean usually people don’t have cleavage showing when they go to a work event” “ hehe Reese I think you know how much I adore a little black dress and if it has a small bit of cleavage that’s fine” “ how’s Justin doing?” “ Oh he’s good, he’s in town for a week so we thought it would be great if the dogs saw each other again” “ Wait he’s staying at your house!?” “ yes but in my guest bedroom you know where people who are just sleeping over are supposed to sleep” I looked at her with a smirk then I grabbed my margaritas and headed back where Justin was. “ that looked like a interesting conversation, I liked how you kept that fake ass smile on your face the entire time” he said. “ well it is a business event might as well act like we’re besties” After two margaritas and some funny conversations with some of the cast I saw Reese head for the bathroom, this was my chance I headed for the bathroom and closed the door behind me. “ Jen what the fuck is wrong with you!” “ I just wanted to apologize- “ well can you do it when I’m not in the bathroom” “ No because you’re just gonna ignore me” “ ok fine apologize” “ I’m sorry that you walked in on me kissing Justin but it was just one kiss, that’s it” “ Yeah it looked like you were enjoying it though” “ I...I was a little but I mean there is so much chemistry between me and him that is my ex husband and I’m sorry I should have never kissed him” “ wait what do you mean by so much chemistry?” “ well he is my ex we have a lot of sweet memories but none of that matters because I love you honey” I put my hands to her face and went in for a kiss. she just looked at me all blurry eyed, the kiss was short but sweet I loved feeling her lips against mine. “ Jen I appreciate you coming in here to apologize but I don’t know if I’m ready for this and you said it yourself that you also need time to get your life in check before you add me to it and maybe I need to do the same” “ What does that mean..” “ It means that I still love you but after everything that’s happened maybe it would be best if you worked out whatever is going on with Justin before you start a relationship with me- “ but nothing is happening between us he’s just my date!” “ Jen he clearly still likes you and you probably like him too but I need to know that you are a hundred percent sure about us before we get any closer.” “ Ok...if you think that’s what we both need than yeah I will sort out whatever is happening with Justin” “ I love you” “ I love you too honey”


	7. In My Feels

Reese and I continued to see each other when ever we could and I told her that Justin went back to New York before I could really explain what was happening between us. She said that it was fine as long as he knew that we were both romantically interested in each other that’s all that matters. “ I was wondering do you wanna have dinner at my place tonight honey” “ babe I would love to!” “ great um could you wear that white dress I like?” “ Jen of course I’m gonna wear that dress as long as you wear the black pin striped bodysuit I bought you.” “ Ok it’s a date, is 10 pm good?” “ 10 sounds lovely” When I got home from lunch with Reese I started getting ready for our date.”ME AND REESE’S FIRST OFFICIAL DATE!!” I knew she loved that black pin striped bodysuit and I paired it with a gold necklace. I put my hair in a low ponytail and went downstairs to make dinner. Around 10:15 pm I heard Reese’s car pull up, I opened the door and jumped into her arms “ BABE!” “ well someone looks excited” “ It’s our first official date of course I’m excited” “I like the bodysuit it fits you perfectly” “ thank you honey” We sat down and had the best night ever, two hours later Reese said she was ready to go home “ But babe-“ “Oh I know but you’ll see me at work” “ but that’s not the same” “ Jen I don’t wanna go but I have to-“ “ Stay here honey, we could watch the Titanic and cuddle together” I got up from my chair and lead her to the couch, I gave her a kiss on her forehead. “ Fine I guess I could stay the night, just this once” she said with a playful smile. I snuggled up next to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist. “ Baby?” “ Yeah Jen?” “ I love you so much” “ Aww I love you too” I put my hands on her face and gave her a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around my waist as I deepened the kiss. I climbed on top of her and started to unbutton her dress, she sat up a little more to let me tug the dress down. “ Ohhhh no bra I see” I said with a devious smile. “ Shut the fuck up Jen, I thought you’d like it if I didn’t wear one this time.” “ Who said I didn’t like it” I hopped off of her to remove my bodysuit and climbing back on top of her for another kiss. ~4 am~ I cuddled in Reese’s arms “ Honey I just realized this is the first time we’ve done it without one of us being intoxicated” “ Wow...hmm isn’t that interesting” “ This truly is a night to remember” “ well yeah I just had dinner with my girlfriend- “ Did you just call me your girlfriend!?!” “ Umm yeah I hope that’s ok” “ REESE of course it’s ok I just thought that I’d be the first to say that” “well too bad I beat you to it” “ OH MY GOD” “ what Jen is something wrong?” “ oh no nothing is wrong, except that REESE WITHERSPOON just called me her girlfriend.” “ I should be the one screaming I mean Jennifer Aniston is laying next to me” “ Id call this a win win” “ same now let’s go to bed we have to be on set in like five hours”


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this chapter makes no sense

It was the Fourth of July and Court was hosting a party at her house, Reese said that it would be really cute if we wore red,white and blue. So I wore a white t-shirt and some jeans while Reese wore a red dress with a cutout in the back. “ you look beautiful honey!” I ran over and hugged her “cmon we’re gonna be late and Court hates it when someone is late” Court greeted us with a smile and welcomed us into her house. We spent a couple hours talking to Gwyneth Paltrow, Lisa Kudrow,Sandra Bullock, and Amanda Anka. “ hey, babe do you wanna go celebrate somewhere else?” I whispered in her ear. “ um yeah” We excused ourself from the conversation and Reese followed me to the end of the hallway, I pulled her into the guest bedroom and closed the door. “ Jen why are we in here?” “ So we can celebrate the right way of course” I pushed her up on the bed and kissed her. I pulled her dress down and moved my hands to her face “happy Fourth of July baby” she climbed on top of me and I sucked on her pulse point as her hands unbuttoned my jeans. One of my hands cupped her boob and she moaned. “Reese shut the fuck up, do you wanna get caught?” “ I think we already are..” I turned my head to see Court standing in the doorway “ Oh hi Court didn’t see you there.” “REESE GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!!” “ What the hell is your problem Court she’s my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want?” “ I don’t give a shit if she’s your goddamn wife get the fuck off of my friend.” Reese got up and pulled her dress back up, “ Why are you such a bitch Courteney?” “ Who the fuck are you calling a bitch Reese?” They argued for what seemed to be forever, “ GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THIS IS SO FUCKING CHILDISH!” I pulled up my jeans and walked over to Court. “ Court are you ok where is this coming from?” “ What do you mean Jen” “ This attitude, like why are you so worried about me and Reese?” She just looked at and put her head on my shoulder. “ Oh so you care about Court’s feelings more than mine?” “ Reese I love you both equally but this is my best friend” “ Jen I’m your girlfriend” “ I know that honey but- “ But what Jen?” “ You know what I’m done, thanks Court for ruining my first Fourth of July with Jen” “ Baby wait..” I chased after Reese, “ Jen please just give me some time alone I mean you’re my girlfriend and you went over to comfort your best friend and not me.” “ Ok honey I understand that but you shouldn’t be getting mad at me!” “Please just leave me alone for right now” She grabbed her coat and left. I walked back into the room where Court was and hugged her. “ Jen this isn’t your fault, Reese knows how long we’ve been friends and I’m sorry for being protective over you but I just don’t want you to get your heartbroken again.” “ I know you don’t but she wouldn’t hurt me” “ Jen did you not see what just happened?” “ Yeah I saw” “ I know I had no right to barge in here but I get overprotective of you when your in a relationship and you guys have only been dating for a couple weeks” “ Is that supposed to be a apology?” “Yes....well no, actually it’s me telling you not to move so fast you need to calm down and think if this is the relationship you want to be in.” “ Yeah you’re right” “ I know you don’t wanna talk about it but is there anyway you might still have feelings for Justin?” “ COURT he’s my ex absolutely not!” “ Are you sure cause it looks like there might still be some feelings there” “ Well maybe just a tad bit” “Ok than maybe you and Reese should take a break just so you know where you both are.” “ Court are saying I should break up with my girlfriend to see if I have feelings for my ex?” “ No...no I never said that just take a moment to breathe and decide if you wanna continue this relationship or end it that’s all I’m saying.” “ Ok well I have to get home so I will take to you later” I gave Court a hug before I left. I mean maybe I do have feelings for Justin but I’m with Reese and just because we had one little argument doesn’t mean we need a break. When I got home I noticed a motorcycle in the driveway, Justin was sitting on the front step “ Hi Jen” “Justin what are you doing here?” “ Court called and said you and Reese had a fight so I decided to come over” “ Ok first of all me and Reese had a tiny argument it wasn’t a fight, second of all my love life is none of your business” “ Jen..honey, Court told me you still have feelings for me” I turned around “ I didn’t say I had feelings for you I said I MIGHT have feelings I don’t know yet” “ Well I mean why don’t I take you on a date and then you can decide if you have feelings for me after” “ Justin taking me on a date is not gonna make me magical have feelings for you” I laughed “ Jen how do you know if you don’t try, come on one date at my place we can have dinner and wine” “ Justin let me think about this ok a lot has happened to me today, and I just need a minute”. I walked inside and put my bag on the floor, then I felt Justin’s arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug “ I love Jen ok and if you need time to think about this than ok but call me at least” “ Ok” He got back on his motorcycle and left, well that was a lot to take in.


	9. Date Night

I decided to take Justin up on his offer, I just wanted his opinion on what the fuck has been going in my love life. I called home the next day and told him to meet me at the Sunset Tower by 10 pm, he agreed and said he couldn’t wait. I decided to dress up a so I wore a black dress with pink flowers on it, when I got to the restaurant Justin was already there,he got up from his seat and pulled my chair out for me. “ Wow look who came all dressed up” “ says the guy dressed in a tux.” “So what made you say yes?” “ Oh um I need your help, you’re so good with advice and I think you know about what happened with me and Reese so I just wanted to get a second opinion” “ On what Jennifer?” “ Would it be better for me...I guess if me and Reese took a break?” Justin just looked at me in shock “ Well that’s up to you if you feel like she’s not ready for the relationship or if you’re not ready for the relationship than yes, because in order to find your soulmate there are gonna be some ups and some downs and the way I see it this is just a difficult period in your guy’s relationship. But if you feel like it would be better if the relationship ended than go head I will support you whatever choice you make” he held my hand tight and gave my little kiss on the hand. “ Oh Justin you’re so sweet honey” I said with a smile. “ So what’s happening on your side you know besides a horrible love life?” “ Well I’m on a date with my ex husband talking about my girlfriend, and he’s dressed in a nice tux.” “ Oh so you finally admit it-“ “ Admit what?” “That this is a date” he said with a smile. “ yes...Justin I admit this is a date” “so if you and Reese don’t work is there any possibility that we could...get back together” “honestly I don’t know ok,I love you but I wouldn’t jump into a new relationship as soon as one ended” “ Ok well as long as you know, I’m here for you if you ever need to talk about anything or if you just need a break from whatever is going in your life” “ thank you honey, you always knew how to make me feel better, do you wanna go home now?” “Yeah” We got up from our table and gave each other a hug. When I got home I had 10 missed calls from Reese “ If it’s really important she could just come over” ~the next day~ I woke to another 10 missed calls from Reese, so I decided to call her back “ Reese why the fuck are you calling me so many times!?!” “ Oh look who finally decided to call back, my cheating girlfriend!” “ What do you mean cheating... I’ve never cheated on you?” Well TMZ reports that Justin and Jennifer we’re both seen having dinner and getting very touchy feely with each other, so your really gonna lie to me?” “ I never cheated on you” “ Jen there are pictures of you two hugging and he even kissed you- “ on the hand!” “ Jen why did you have dinner with him?” “ So he could give me advice on our relationship” “ Why would you take advice from your ex?” “ because he’s good at giving advice babe” “ uh huh yeah bullshit, um I have to go to the gym so I’ll talk to you soon” “ ok love you babe” “ yeah of course, bye Jen”


	10. Babe

After begging for like a week Reese finally agreed to talk it out with me. I said that we should at my place, she said that she would be there by 9. When she got to my house we sat down on my patio, “ Umm so how are you?” “ I’m good I want you to know that my dinner with Justin was just so I could talk to him about us it wasn’t a date or anything” “ Well that’s good, I’m sorry about yelling at you I didn’t mean it I was just upset” “ It’s ok you had the right to be mad Court didn’t have to yell at you like that.” “ So we’re still dating right?” “ Oh yeah definitely I mean every relationship has it’s ups and downs and this is just a rough period.” “ Also I’m sorry for thinking that you cheated on me with your ex, I just didn’t know what to think” “ Well you don’t have to worry because I’m all yours and no one is ever gonna take me from you” I gave her a kiss and got up to go get us some drinks, “ So babe I was wondering if I could stay here tonight you know like old times” “ what do you mean old times” I laughed “ babe you sleep over here all the time” “ I know but I haven’t in like a week” “ Then yes you can stay the night” “ Great” I sat back down on the couch and gave her another kiss. “ I like that dress your wearing it’s very sexy” “ Well I wanted to look good for my girlfriend” “ I thought we were past that stage” “ What stage?” “ You know the stage where we want everything to be perfect like you don’t have to dress up for me all the time” I moved closer to her and put my head in her lap “ how long do you think we have before someone finds out we’re dating?” “ I’d give it a year or less” “ Why?” “ Jen you try to touch me wherever we go, you always have your hand on my waist or above my butt” “ Well yeah because you’re mine” “ I know but you’re gonna get us caught if you keep doing that.” “ I’ll try to keep my hands off my beautiful girlfriend when we’re in public, but it’s gonna be hard” “ Is it ok if I go change in your bedroom?” “ Yeah of course go ahead” “ I’ll be back in a couple minutes” “ babe do you wanna watch a movie?” “ of course I do!” “ do you wanna watch oh I don’t know...horrible bosses” “ Reese came out of my bedroom dressed in a matching pajama set, “ babe isn’t that the movie where you play a sex addict dentist?” “ Yes” “ Why do you wanna watch that?” “ because I want to see my girlfriend’s reaction to Ms Julia Harris” “ Why would I want to watch a movie..when the real thing is right in front of me” “babe” “ what I’m being honest like there has to be some part of you that still wants to be Julia Harris “ “ maybe there is...maybe there isn’t” “ Well come show me and I’ll decide” “ I would but I’m so tired babe can we do this tomorrow?” “ You’re lucky we have a day off tomorrow Jen, I expect to be satisfied tomorrow and not in like a sexual way more like a couples vacation way” “ Ok than expect a couples day tomorrow” “‘Oh I will now can you please get ready for bed so we can cuddle?” “ of course babe” We spent the next hour cuddling and laying in bed talking about what our dream future would be.


End file.
